Prisión de la Conciencia
by foldingcranes
Summary: [Oneshot][KaworuxShinji, implicado] A veces el amor sólo logra dañarte más.


**Título:** Prisión de la conciencia  
**Género:** General/Drama  
**Fandom:** NGE  
**Pairing:** KaworuxShinji (implicado)  
**Words:** 678  
**Rated:** G  
**Tipo:** One-shot  
**Warning:** Spoilers del tomo 10 al tomo 11 de Evangelion, muerte de un personaje, emo, etc.  
**Comments:** Aunque me impactó mucho más el capítulo 24 del anime, el tomo 11 del manga también tuvo su encanto en cuanto a este momento de la historia. Me llevó a varias conclusiones: a) Kaworu es un bastardo sádico y b) Shinji OWNED.

* * *

_'No debería serte tan difícil esto'._

'Tú me odias ¿no?'.

La voz hace eco dentro de su cabeza y hunde con fuerza la cara en la almohada. No quiere ver la misma escena repetirse una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, como una película dañada que comienza a proyectarse cada vez que baja la guardia. Las imágenes se sienten casi _reales_, tanto que suele mirarse por horas las manos, sólo para asegurarse de que no están ensangrentadas. El olor _está allí_ y por mucho que Misato frunza al ceño cada vez que él tiende a remarcarlo, no cambia el hecho de que el olor a sangre se ha impregnado en su persona. Eventualmente la peste sobrepasa los niveles de disgusto del LCL y tiene que correr al lavabo.

La culpa amenaza consumirlo vivo, por dentro, y se siente como un fuego ardiente subiéndole desde el estómago hasta la garganta y convirtiéndose en agua tibia que acaba por derramarse en sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas. Le oprime el pecho y a veces el dolor es tan grande que la enfermedad trasciende del plano mental al físico, dejándolo inútil y débil, mirando el techo blanco y extraño del hospital por varios días.

**No, no te odio.**

'Entonces si tienes los más mínimos sentimientos por mí, mátame con tus manos. Como el gato de antes'.

**No es justo.**

'Es mi último deseo y si me quieres aunque sea un poco, lo cumplirás'.

**No puedo.**

'La acción que decidas tomar será la verdadera prueba de tus verdaderos sentimientos por mí'.

Cuando todo termina los pulmones le queman de tanto gritar y tiene el rostro enjugado en sudor y lágrimas. Siente olor a sangre de nuevo y no se atreve a mirarse las manos, por miedo a que simplemente este allí. Agradece silencioso que Misato se quede tras la puerta, esperando abrirla pero su mano nunca alcanzando el pomo, nunca sabiendo como reaccionar o que decir ante sus terrores nocturnos. Después de todo, el trato no incluía el papel de madre.

Siente pánico y las lágrimas tienen un sabor salado en su boca. Le recuerdan al mar y al _después de_.

"No lo maté para salvarnos, Misato." Le dice, con el ánimo de quien va a un confesionario a confesar un pecado tremendo, a orillas de la playa. Con cuanta fuerza desea que Misato se ahorre el discurso- _Sólo vive quien tiene las ganas de hacerlo_- del sobreviviente.

"Lo maté, yo… yo, con estas manos."

'…si tienes los más mínimos sentimientos por mí…'

"Para demostrarle que…"

'Tú me odias'.

Se corta y lo piensa dos veces antes de decirlo, examinando como suenan las palabras dentro de su cabeza. "Creo que lo amaba" murmura, más para _su_ ausencia que para sí mismo o Misato. Ella lo mira, estática, con una lata de Yebisu en mano y cara de agotamiento y fallo. Parece de piedra y sus brazos reprimen el deseo de confortar, colgando lánguidos a sus costados y dejando la bebida abandonada sobre la mesa.

"Eso es absurdo" responde ella, arrastrando las palabras y con expresión cansada.

Shinji _ríe_ y es un sonido agrio y ajeno, vacío de toda emoción con la excepción del dolor y amargura de alguien que ha trastabillado una y mil veces hasta caer al suelo. Es risa y llanto a la vez, porque hace mucho tiempo que ya no puede reír con el alma y sus ojos ya están secos y rojos. "Sí, es completamente absurdo ¿no?"

'Mátame con tus manos, así puedes sentirlo y no olvidarme nunca. Justo como todos aquellos a quienes has amado y perdido'.

**Yo…**

El puño del Evangelion se cierra, dándole descanso eterno al último mensajero y el piloto no puede evitar pensar que es como aplastar a una mariposa.

'Así no me olvidarás aunque trates ¿no?'

**Sin duda.**

… Cruje como la cáscara de una nuez entre sus dedos y sus manos, oh dios; se tiñen de rojo y el color parece expandirse por todas partes.

No puede evitar pensar que probablemente se lo merece.

* * *

_26/09/07 _


End file.
